


A Very Padackles Christmas

by Winter_Gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Gray/pseuds/Winter_Gray
Summary: A porny ode to "Twas The Night Before Christmas"Also a tip of the hat to all of you Jensen/Jared shippers or Tin HattersJared entices Jensen down to their sex dungeon/wine cellar for a nice Christmas Eve bang sessionIf your not familiar with the original poem you might want to read it in order to understand the cadenceI used their real life nicknames for each other, Jay and Jack
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 12
Collections: Actors in Love: Jared and Jensen





	A Very Padackles Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring except for a moose

Jay’s stocking was hung by the fireplace with care

In hopes it was filled with sweets and neckwear

Their children were nestled all snug in their beds

As an alternate holiday, they slept at the beards

Jack in his kerchief and strange, fancy hat

Had settled his brain for a long winter's nap

When down in the wine cellar there arose such a clatter

Jack jumped from the bed to see what was the matter

Away to their sex dungeon he flew like a flash ( wine cellar + sex dungeon!)

He kicked in the door while completely bare assed

Rhinestones and steel and candles aglow

Gave a luster of midday to the leather below

When what to Jack’s wondering eyes should appear

But a big naked moose holding a beer

Jay’s movements were so sexy, lively and quick

Jack knew he was in for a nice big ol’ dick

The moose danced around with style and flair

Enticing his prey down to his lair

Jay whistled and beckoned and called him by name

“Come Jensen, come Jack, come my sweet little babe”

“Bend over this bench and you will get laid”

“You could paddle me first or get chained to the wall”

“We can even play brothers with tattoos and all”

Jack ran down the stairs as he let out a cry

“My name is Dean Winchester and I like to eat pie!”

As Jay slowly approached with a bag full of toys

Jack proudly shouted “I’m a very bad boy!”

Jay had the bag flung over his back

Plus a bottle of oil to grease up Jack’s pretty crack

Jay’s eyes - how they twinkled! His dimples how merry

His cheeks were like roses and his nose like a cherry

Jack’s luscious mouth was drawn up in a bow

He wiggled and thrust and put on quite a show

The stump of a joint Jay held in his teeth

Smoke encircling his head much like wreath

Jack eye fucked his toned and ab covered belly

He watched as Jay opened some lubricant jelly

“Jack please open up, my hot little elf”

“Be as gay as goose and un-closet yourself”

Jack winked an eye and nodded his head

Letting Jay know he had nothing to fret

Jay said not a word but went straight to his work

Filling Jack’s eager hole with a thrust and a jerk

During the heat of their passionate throes

Jack felt the stretch of his little pink rose

Jay threw back his head and let out a whistle

He shot a big load from his giant meat missile

“I love your ass, Jack; it’s so silky and tight”

They kissed and they fucked the rest of the night

Merry Christmas y’all!


End file.
